Reset
by Asoomy
Summary: The BO is gone and so are any chances of finding an antidote. Shinichi's last encounter with Ran from Shiho's point of view before having to relive his childhood again, this time with his partner Haibara Ai. Conan x Haibara
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Like most of my stories, this story is centred around Haibara and Conan or in case of this chapter Shiho and Shinichi. In this story the BO had been taken down and the antidote is lost and the two are forced to relive their lives. Hope you enjoy it and please check out my other fanfics,

* * *

Reset

* * *

Chapter one

Two years. Two summers and two winters. Plenty of death and plenty of suffering, but the pain is not over yet, not for me and definitely not for him. I know what is about to happen, I understand why he is about to do it and I just can't help but hate the fact that I'm the reason behind it.

I could try to stop him, I could stop him, but his eyes are desperate for me not to. He breathes, he breathes again before he starts walking away. He's slower than usual, he shakes as he walks. But he never stops. This is on me; I can't help but feel this is on me.

It's almost like a movie. The sky darkens and the rain hardens. I can't move, no matter how much it hurts, no matter how guilty it makes me feel, this is my pain too. He stops mere steps away from her. They're too far from me to see, the rain is too loud for me to hear, yet somehow I know that this is the memory that will haunt me the rest of my life.

Two minutes. Ten minutes. Thirty minutes. I'm standing here for what I can only guess to be over an hour, I'm wet and I'm cold, but I'm used to that. I've gotten used to the darkness of the night. Yet, the pain I can't seem to get used to, is the one I'm experiencing right now. The pain I caused him, the pain I caused her, it seems endless and so does my suffering.

I can't walk away. I want to, but my legs refuse to give in to my weak will. I close my eyes, I manage that yet in my mind the scene is clearer than ever.

Her voice gets louder.

She gets angrier.

She's crying.

She's desperate.

I don't hear a thing for a while. I open my eyes to see the fate that should have prevailed. I see him holding her close, I see her clinging to him with all her might. I see the beauty that could have been, I see the love that should have lived.

Slowly, so slowly they let go of each other. He starts walking away, desperate not to look back. She stands in place for a while, watching the man she loves be ripped away from her, her radiant smile long gone, her angelic face drowning in pain. I look down at my own hands, another life ruined, another love lost.

The rain doesn't show any signs of letting up, but that seems to be the last of his worries. He leans on the brick wall across from me, he doesn't look at me, he looks to the sky, to the heavens and he smiles. A sad smile, a desperate smile that seems to take up all his energy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you will have to relive ten years of your life, I'm sorry that you have to endure all the pain caused by me and the organisation, I'm sorry that you can't be Kudo Shinichi again because of my failures," I'm stumbling through my apology, my voice on the verge of fading away, "and I'm sorry, l'm so sorry that you can't be with the only one you truly love, I don't expect you to ever forgive me, I know I will never forgive myself," I can't bring myself to look at him.

I hear him kick off the wall, I hear his steps get louder and louder. I sense his presence closing in on me. He stops a mere step away from me. I can feel his gaze burning its way through me stirring up a wave of guilt and shame inside of me. I feel his hand slowly rising up to my face. He cups my cheek and the warmth of his palms is in complete contrast with the cold air. His hand climbs up and digs itself deep into my hair. Gently, slowly, he lifts my head up. His pain is plain as day, and for the first time he is not putting on a brave face. He is beat and exhausted, but amidst all the suffering, in his eyes there is a hint of the survivor that I have come to love.

"If you're so sorry, pay me back then," his eyes are kind, "if you blame yourself for ruining the next ten years of my life, then promise me that you will stay by my side throughout it all, promise me, that for the next ten years, I will never be alone," I have never heard anything so sincere.

Now I'm crying. I don't care if he sees me, I don't care how weak it makes me seem. All I can manage is a nod, his hand ruffles my hair once before letting go. I manage to pull myself together, barely. I know that no matter how bad I'm hurting, he is hurting more. For once I need to be the strong one. I reach my hand up to his head and pat him in a poor attempt to comfort him. He stares at me with amusement, almost letting out a chuckle. But slowly his smile turns into a frown, his amusement into sadness, it could be the rain, or it could be his tears but the pain in his eyes is undeniable. He places his head against my shoulder and I feel him shaking against me. The sound of muffled crying that I have come to know so well, I hold him close, not willing to let him go. Now and forever willing to share his pain.

* * *

Reviews and Suggestions are welcomed,


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Chapter two of five. Outline for next chapters already made and hopefully will be up soon. Again this story centres around Conan and Haibara and their lives after the organization. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter two

Before I realized, I'd already fallen in love with this chaos, and slowly I find myself getting more and more drawn to it. It is a feeling that is both familiar yet so foreign to me, this feeling of contentment. Life has gotten a lot more cheerful since the fall of the organization, not to say trouble has been avoided all together. Over the years we have managed to get ourselves tangled in all sorts of situations, resulting in bad, good and at times bizarre memories. Throughout it all though, we managed to stick together. It wasn't easy, it isn't easy and it never will be.

A lot of times it is easy to forget the absurdity of the lives we are living. It is very easy to forget all the pain and all the things we had to give up. We talk about it sometimes but not much, nothing good ever comes of it. Yet sometimes you can't help but feel the need to let it out. To voice your frustration and your anger at our everyday lives. It's exhausting, and outbursts are bound to happen. We learnt that a long time ago. We've had bad times since the fall of the organization, neither of us has anyone else that they can truly pour all their emotions into. However, it is not always bad; we've had our moments of affection but there is still a barrier between us. Like a bridge that refuses to be built. I guess that's understandable, with our history it is incredible that we managed to become friends in the first place.

We don't hate each other, not even close. We're as closer than we seem, but a lot of the time it is much easier to express yourself in anger than it is in love. Whenever things get tense between us, we go at it until we drop, never mentioning it again. It is freeing in a way but at the same time kind of scary. Because thinking about all the years we shared, it is always the bad memories that seems to surface. Truth is our relationship hasn't progressed much in the last couple of years and thinking about it, I may well be the main reason for that. I just can't seem to able to take the first step towards him.

Throughout the years, we've been camping at least a couple dozen times. Yet this place may very well be the most beautiful of all. The mountains towering over us, with the water cowering beneath us, this feeling of being so small and yet so unparalleled. Above me, the birds are dancing away to tune of nature. Beneath me, water is crashing down on the rocks beneath the waterfall. I breath in the majesty of the wild and can't help but smile as the personification of beauty unfolds right beneath my eyes. Yet, the most beautiful scene of them all, is the one right behind me. The chaos of three kids and one-man child struggling against the dying sunlight to set up a tent, the absurdity of a 22-year-old man in a 12-year-old body, attempting to control everything in sight. I can hear his frustration; I can hear the little girl's cry for his help and I can't help but smile.

"We could've used your help you know," he tells me as soon as I'm in earshot.

"You seemed to have it well under control," I reply, taking a seat on the ground by the fire.

He drops next to me. Nothing is said for a while. The tune of his breath is different to what I'm used to. His eyes are tired and his determined spirit no longer shows. Ever since he decided to drop the brave act around me, I started to realize how hard all this could be on him at times. "If you need to let something out, you can go ahead an do so, I don't really mind," I tell him.

He stands up, "Wanna go for a walk?" he says as he starts walking away. Not waiting for a reply.

I follow him and side by side we trail along the edge of the river. For a while a familiar silence settles in between us. "Can I be honest with you?" He asks without looking at me.

"Sure."

"No I mean can I truly be honest with you, completely transparent with you. About the past, this life and pretty much everything in between?"

"Haven't you been doing that for the past three years?"

He stops, before beginning again, "but we don't talk about that do we? I'm sure you already know, but truth is, you are pretty much the only person I can trust with anything in my mind or in my heart, and I like to think I'm the same to you," he pauses, waiting for my confirmation, I smile in agreement. "So why not acknowledge it? I know I'm not one to talk, but don't you think it's about time our pride stopped getting in the way of us moving forward? God knows we have a ton of issues awaiting us".

He turns his gaze towards me, "It's much easier for me to scream at you when I'm angry, I guess it's because that's how it was back when the organisation was still around. Tensions were high back then but it's different now. Yes, there are times when I want to sound off my anger, but there also times when I just want to talk to you about what's bothers me, and what I'm looking forward to. I want to tell you about my dreams and my goals and I want to know about your, too. Can we just trust each other with everything, is that too much to ask?" He says.

It's almost unfair how lucky I have gotten. It's almost unfair how good my life turned out to be. Maybe, just maybe all the sacrifices I had made would pay off. Maybe out of the darkness of the past, a bright future may arise. "Too much to ask? I really don't think you can ask for more," I say as I walk to wards him "then again trusting each other, that's what partners do right?"

He smiles and I find myself doing the same. He reaches a hand for me to shake, to solidify the bond we have established. And so I take his hand and I hold on to it tight. Our eyes meet and our gaze never sways. From today on I will give him my all, and I will take him whole and no matter how bad things may get, he will always be the partner that I will never give up on. Yet, if things take a turn for the good, then our tale may just need a new title.

And so we talk the night away, talks of regret, dreams and everything in between and beyond.

* * *

Reviews and suggestions are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: chapter 3 of 5, will hopefully upload soon.**

 **Chapter three**

* * *

The breeze is soothing and the air is cold. The leaves above me dance eloquently to the tune of the wind. As the sun struggles against the certainty of night, its final rays find their way onto the face of the man resting on my lap.

I lost count of how many times I have partaken in this very scene. It has become almost a ritual for the two of us. A therapeutic getaway from our crazy lives. Our lives have not gotten easier, but when it's the two of us together, nothing seems too bad anymore.

I glance down at the man that has become more familiar to me than my own shadow. I reach my hand towards his hair. I run a flock of his hair around my fingers, twisting it back and forth. He is awake but says nothing. I continue to dig my hand into his jungle of hair, smiling along as I go. I feel him grin at my touch.

A gush if wind sends his hair flying all over his face and my hand. He doesn't move, waiting for me to put it back into place. I take my time; I would do it one hair at a time if I could. I immerse myself at the freedom that he has granted me, allowing myself the satisfaction of his proximity. I fix his hair little by little, arranging it back into place before ruffling back into chaos. Then do it all over again.

"What the hell has gotten into you today?" He asks me in amusement. Not pulling away an inch.

"Shhhh" I hiss back.

Slowly, I ruffle his hair again. Little by little, I pick up the pace. The more my hands travel through his hair, the more my smile grows. I feel myself getting sucked in to his gravity. My smile evolves into laughter; my laughter causes him to chuckle. As soon as my hands cease their crusade, he spins his head around and faces me.

"Stop doing that, you know how much I worry about going bald, my hair is one if my best qualities. You have no idea how many girls would kill to touch it," the arrogance in his voice reflecting his ego.

"Speaking of that, I heard Ayumi-chan's friend is in to you," I tell him.

"Who is it now?" He asks.

His arrogance never seems to amaze me. "You really don't deserve all the love these poor girls are sending your way," I tell him.

"You're one to talk, how many guys have you turned down this month alone? I wouldn't be too picky if I were you, you're not going to have this appeal for too long you know, no one likes old sarcastic women," he says.

Our trademark silence settles in for a while. His head shifts in my lap and my knees adjust to his needs. Without looking at me, and with all the sincerity in the world he asks me, "why do you think these girls like me? Do you think their love is reasonable?"

I smile at the question that I have answered in my head so many times. "The reason they like you is apparent to the whole world. However, I never really understood it. Whether it's your looks, intellect or kindness, as great as they all are, aren't they a little boring? I guess I understand why they feel the way they do, but is kindness or intellect anything special? You excel in one of them while others excel in the other, if that makes you special then so is everyone else. I just think it should take more for someone to truly love someone else," I tell him.

He seems to ponder my answer before continuing, "you don't think there is anything special about me?" He asks me.

"I have no interest in your strengths. However, I'm deeply fond of your imperfections. I like how stupidly naïve you are. How rash and careless you can be at times. Strengths are rarely ever unique to a person, but flaws are what makes someone special. Your many flaws are what makes you special. Also, I like the fact that I seem to be the only one who can see and redeem these flaws, I like the fact that you need me. After all, I really need you more than anyone else in my life, that makes you special in my eyes," I stop and look at his eyes. I smile.

A slow smile itches its way onto his face. Mine, too. Over the last few years, we have come to learn more about ourselves through each other than ever before. Our lives that always seemed to be intertwined, have seemingly merged into one, where separation is no longer an option. We immersed ourselves into accepting one another that we paid little attention to the relationship we have conjured up. We're honest about everything, sarcastic about how we feel towards each other. Neither of us ever willing to take the first step.

I glance down at him and he seems to be lost in thought. No wonder pondering the same question I am. Possibly blaming me for it as I'm blaming him. For all our differences, our relationship is the one thing that has kept us going all those years. I know how I feel about him; I know that I want to be with him. But despite of how I feel, despite of what I want, I am still the one who came between his first and dare I say only love. I don't care how long it may take for him to love me, maybe he never will. Either way I'll always be by his side. Waiting.

And although I am willing to wait, and despite the fact that I'm always prepared for the worst, I just can't help but wonder what is in store for the two of us tomorrow.

"You're not going to ask me the same question?" He says.

"I'm not interested in why teenage boys like me," I reply.

"Are you interested in learning why a grown man may like you?"

"I'm not as self centred as you are to ask such a question," I retort facing away from him.

He snickers, "either way I'll tell you all about it, someday."

Someday.

I guess that's hope.

* * *

Review and suggestions welcomed


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: chapter 4 of 5, last chapter will hopefully be uploaded soon. Please also check out my other CoxAi and ShinxShi fanfics. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

I can't remember the last time I was this nervous. I must have walked up and down this corridor a hundred times, waiting for him to come out. In a way, today is a day that I have longed for. Yet at the same time, today is a day that I have feared for years. I stop walking when I hear the door to his room click open. He walks towards me with a smile.

"Sometimes I forget how beautiful you are," he says with a trademark grin.

"You don't clean up too bad yourself," I reply, desperate to mask my anxiety from him.

"Do you mind?" he says holding out the tie I had gotten for him to wear today. I take it and slide it underneath the collar of his shirt. For a moment, we just stand there. He doesn't say anything nor do I move an inch. Standing so close to him has become my main source of comfort. Slowly I begin to work on his tie.

"You don't have to go, we can just say you fell off the stairs and couldn't make it," I tell him.

He chuckles, "you want me to lie just to get out of attending a wedding?"

"We don't have to lie, I'm willing to push you off the stairs at any given moment," I tell him, fastening the tie in place.

"Thanks, I guess," he puts his hands on my shoulders, "but I think I can handle attending a wedding."

"But it's not just any wedding is it? It's her wedding, I'd get it if you didn't want to go," I tell him.

A light laugh escapes his mouth. He cups my face in both hands with a smile. Reaching down, he plants a kiss on my forehead, "It's been eight years," he says looking into my eyes, "I'll be fine."

* * *

Sitting next to me, Ayumi shakes with excitement as we await the bride to come walking down the aisle. The music plays and the crowd stand up, as an angel makes her way down the aisle. She kisses her crying father before she takes her place next to the man she loves. Her smile filling the room with warmth. One by one they exchange their vows. He vows to protect and cherish her for as long as he lives. He declares his never ending love for her. He tells her that for as long as he lives, he is never leaving her side.

She begins to do the same. I muster enough courage to look at the man seated beside me. I look at him, and he is looking at her and I feel my heart begin to shatter. His eyes are fixated on her as she vows to love the man that took his place. I smile, I smile at the silly dream that I had held onto for so long. Deep down in my heart, I know that I did this to him and I did this to myself. The crowd claps as they are pronounced husband and wife. He joins in, with the slightest of smiles itched up on his face.

I find myself losing control of my emotions. I feel my tears wanting to blast out of my eyes. I can't help but think that I should have seen this coming. My own desires and arrogance got in the way of the very simple truth of his love for her. Just as I started to think that maybe, just maybe he can find happiness in his new life, I'm reminded of the happiness that I stole from him. I stand up rather abruptly, I don't manage to come up with an excuse before walking away from that place. He follows.

I bring myself to face him. There he stands, in front me almost confused. He walks until he is mere steps from me. "Turns out you're the one who can't handle a wedding," he says.

Again I can't help but laugh, he is right. As always. "It's been eight years," I begin,"I had hoped that maybe you would have moved on by now. I thought that you had but the way you were looking at her now, I know that you haven't. I'm going to start working on the antidote again. I will do what I can to give you what you need, from there it is up to you to win her back."

A look of amusement and confusion crosses his face. He stops moving for a moment, almost like he is trying to solve a puzzle, "Haibara, have you finally gone crazy? I'm not in love with Ran," he says.

"I saw you," I say. Looking anywhere but at him.

Slowly, he begins walking towards me, "what did you see? Sadness? Hurt? I didn't feel an ounce of sadness, not a touch of guilt. Yes, I was looking at her but I was also looking at him. I watched him vow to take her in, I watched him vow to love her and protect her for as long as he lives. With every word he said, I felt this weight lift off of my chest. I felt free and happy that she found someone that can truly love her, I was happy that she found someone she can truly love, because I found the same."

His steps are ever so slow, yet his presence encircles me in a ball of security that I have always longed for. For at this moment, the dreams that I have labeled as impossible, seem to be in sight.

"You are beautiful. So beautiful that I can't begin to describe. You're the light that made its way into my life shrouded in darkness. You have been the most important person in my life for ten years, and yea for many of those years I didn't realize it, but I do now. I know that I have taken you for granted for so long, but I know that I can do right by you now. I'm sorry it took me this long, I just had to be sure."

His face stands inches away from mine. My heart beats so loud that I am certain he is hearing it. All the noise in my head silences and all I hear are his words ringing in my head. The words that I will never forget.

"For so long, I hated the fact that I might as well be an open book to you. I hated being exposed and vulnerable like that. But because you saw into me, you knew what no one else does. You fixed me when everyone told me I was perfect. I owe you more than I can ever pay back. But if given the chance, I know that I will make you happy. There is so much I can say. There is so much I want to tell you. So how about you give me the chance huh?" his sarcastic tone never sounded so sincere.

"I want you to listen to me and I want you to tell me if I'm lying. You are the only one that I want. You are the only one that I love. And you are the only one that I need. I know that I made you wait for years. But I've been waiting too. So please don't make me wait any longer and believe me when I tell you, more than anyone else, I love you."

It all started it like a movie. Our whole story was one tragic twist after another. I've always believed that our story was the furthest thing from a cliché possible. Yet, as I stand here, staring at him as he tells me all the things I've always wanted to hear, I understand that this is the most cliché ending of them all. I've never been one to enjoy the happy ever after conclusion, it never seemed real to me. But right now, nothing seems more real.

I don't say anything. I'm in too much of a shock to speak. So I smile. The sincerest smile that I have ever worn. He sees it and understands.

It could have been at sunset, or it could have been dark. It could have been cold or it could have been warm. I frankly don't remember. All I can recall for certain, is that as we were looking at each other. For the first time, he leaned in and so did I.

* * *

Reviews and suggestions welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This is the last chapter for this story. Thank you to everyone who read it. Please check out my other Detective Conan stories. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter five**

Fifteen years have passed since the day I first laid eyes on him, and fifteen years on I'm still fascinated with him just the same. As I lay here with my body tucked safely under the warmth of the sheets that covers us, I find myself getting lost in his proximity. It has become a ritual of mine, imprinting his features into my mind every chance I get. Not that I'm ever going to forget. I guess it's a freedom that I like to exploit at every opportunity.

No matter how much time may have passed, he never really seems to change. His hair is as ridiculous as ever and his eyes are as striking as they have ever been. A recent change however, is the scar that runs across his temple. A battle wound from one of our recent misadventures. Fortunately, we have yet to encounter anything quite like the Organisation, nonetheless danger never steered too far away. Despite what the scar may indicate, he is not as reckless as he used to be, after all these years, a scar or two was bound to happen. He is willing to seek help from people when he needs it, well from me really, and that is all that matters to me. For after all these ears I am still his partner.

Slowly I reach a finger to the scar that lays on his face. Its touch is still feels foreign to me. Almost like a part of him that does not seem to belong yet. Just like I used to be. I smile to myself as I traverse my finger through his familiar terrain. Every crease and every bump, all of it, it's all his. And he is all mine. I can't help but blush at thought. My journey leads me to his lips. They fall slightly apart as he sleeps. They're chipped and bruised from the latest adventure but I don't mind. It's all beautiful to me just the same.

The longer my finger rests on his lips, the more excited I feel. Softly, I tap my finger against his upper lip. A sly smile creeps its way into my face as I do. I find myself inching closer and closer towards him. I can almost feel the temperature around me rising the closer I get. I rest my face mere centimetres away from his. The finger that rested on his lip moves to his cheek as I move in to close the distance that stands between us.

"I think that may be illegal you know, I'm practically unconscious," he says as his eyes snap open, his voice glazed in his trademark arrogance.

I shoot back to my side of the bed in an instant. He laughs. His voice, his face, they perfectly reflect the embarrassment that I feel at this moment. I can feel the colour in my cheeks rising as I mentally slap myself for my lack self control. "How far were you planning to go with an unconscious man? I'm really worried," his voice perfectly complimenting his ego.

I give him a swift kick before I get out of bed. He winces I pain but I ignore him, desperate to just get out of the room. "Wait, can you please get me a cup of coffee?" I hear him ask.

"I'm already late for work," I tell him as I quickly gather my outfit for the day.

"Wonder why?" He responds as another rush of blood finds its way into my face.

"Shut up," is all I manage.

"You are a terrible wife you know."

I stop and turn to face him. "I don't remember ever marrying you."

"Right, well I have actually been thinking about that," he retorts. My heart skips a beat.

"You're thinking of proposing?" I ask him, barely able to keep the giddiness out of my voice.

"Me? Oh no no, I was thinking since our relationship is all sorts of weird and unconventional, I was thinking maybe you should be the one to propose. You know, maybe you can surprise me somehow," he states almost matter of factly.

Moments like these is when I question my love for him. I give him the dirtiest look I can muster before hurling a pillow straight at his face.

As I start leaving the room I hear him shout, "I love you!"

I look back at him and I can't help but laugh. His goofy smile never failed to break me before and nor did it now. Without a sound, and as clearly as I can, I mouth it right back at him.

* * *

The sun begins to set just as the sounds of the sirens begin to fade away. With another successful case solved, I expect to see the detective's face swimming in pride. However, he seems rather down, seems rather lost.

"We should get going, it's going to be dark soon," I tell him.

"Let's stay for a while," he replies, watching the sunset, "it's beautiful."

It really is. It has been a while since I have had the chance to enjoy the beauty of a winter sunset. As the cold air begins to settle, whatever warmth that remains is quickly being stripped away by the impending darkness. The orange canvas of the sky, is slowly transforming into different shades of black. Yet, even the cold and the dark exhibit their unique beauty as the merging of day and night unfolds for us all to witness. Just as the light is about to disappear, I hear him blow out a breath.

"You really not going to say anything?" I ask him.

"I'm about to say a lot of things," he smirks, "I just don't know where to start."

"How about from the beginning?" I respond.

He faces away from me. He steps away from me. Before he starts speaking. "Do you remember what we talked about the other day? You know, marriage," he asks.

It has been a few weeks but I could never forget. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since then. To be honest, I have considered proposing like he joked. I know that he was being the witty idiot that he is, but I can't say the thought never piqued my interest. Alas, I could never really think of a way to do it.

I think my silence answers his question. "Well so have I," he begins, "I've thought about it ever since that day and even before then. I've been thinking about it ever since you and I got together. I've had years to plan and create an elaborate plan, to orchestrate this huge romantic gesture, but I don't want to do that anymore."

He turns to face me and the look of horror on my face is clearly understood by him. "Would you listen to me first," he says as I try to mask my fears. "I've never been the guy that held your hands and took you on dates. I've never been the guy that bought you flowers and flattered you to death. I can be that guy, and god knows you deserve all that but that's not me," I think the world around me quietens, for at this moment, all I can hear are his words.

"Right now, at this moment, I'm looking at what may be the two most beautiful sight on this earth and I can't help but think, shouldn't all of this be enough. After all, working the job I love, with the partner I love, in the place I love. Could I really be looking for more?"

"It is these moments that remind me just how much you mean to me. And this is the same feeling I want to convey to you. But never have I been Shinichi the romantic, and I need you to know that will probably never change. I will never remember our anniversary, and I'm not sure I even know when valentine's day is, but is that really important? I love you, but I have never thought of you as my lover. You have always been my partner, always and that will never change. So instead of giving you my love, instead of showing you my love, can I just share it with you?"

He interrupts me before I can get a word in, "more importantly, would you say yes if I told you that this right now is me asking you to officially be my life partner, my wife? No flowers, no ring, just me."

I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. He seems understandably annoyed at my reaction, but a moment later he smiles, too. Surely, he must realize the absurdity of this whole scenario. "I don't care for romantic gestures," I begin, "I don't care about your compliments, and I sure as hell don't care about valentine's day. But you know, I can't really say yes when you never really asked," I step closer to him.

"I did just ask," he says. I give him a look that he perfectly understands. "You want me to say the words," he asks.

"I want you to say them very much," I reply, ever slowly making my way to him.

"Will you marry me?" his voice quivers as he speaks.

"There was no conviction behind that," I say barely keeping my emotion in check, "besides are you sure that is something you want? I am a wicked woman after all."

"Okay, I'm going to say this one more time so you better listen," my heart is beating faster than it ever should, "I the great Kudo Shinichi, am asking Miyano Shiho, Haibara Ai, Sherry and anything and everything in between. Would you please let me out of my misery and just marry me?"

The sun has already set, but the world never seemed so bright. The cold has already settled, but I've never felt this warm. The flood gates to my soul break open as the tears begin to fall. My laugh again begins to sound. I find myself shaking with happiness. I am drowning in a sea of emotions that are more peaceful than anything short of his embrace.

There was a time in my life where happiness seemed like a faraway fantasy. A luxury reserved only for those who are truly good. I'm not one of those people, never have been. So maybe I was wrong about happiness, maybe I was wasn't. Either way, this feels just right.

"Yeah," I answer him, as I close the distance between us.

* * *

The End.

Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
